Honorary Warbler
by shotofvanilla
Summary: Future!Klaine Blaine decides to take his son to a Warbler reunion with him while Kurt is out with the girls. Based on the new Glee Live 3D promo with the Mini-Warbler and Blaine.


"C'mon squirt!" Blaine called out, walking toward his son's room. Upon opening the door, he found Toronto sitting as a small table coloring, impeccably well-dressed for a 5 year old.

Toronto looked up from his drawing as Blaine walked into the room. "Hi Papa!" he said, smiling happily. Blaine laughed at his happiness, crouching down to inspect the drawing. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Toronto just smiled again as he continued to color. "I'm working on a drawing to give to Daddy when he gets back." There was a pause before he looked up again. "Where'd Daddy go, again?" he looked up at Blaine confusedly.

"Daddy needed to go and hang out with Auntie Rachel and Auntie Mercedes, remember?" Blaine said. He and Kurt had both decided to spend the day reuniting with their respective friends, and while Blaine had gotten along with the New Directions after transferring to McKinley senior year, most of the Warblers were still among his best friends. "You get to hang out with Papa today, okay? " Toronto nodded, picking up a blue crayon. "We're gotta go now, Toronto," Blaine said, gently. "We'll work on the picture together when we get back, I promise."

Toronto stood up from the miniature table. "Will you draw a picture for Daddy also?" Blaine laughed. "Yes, Toronto. Papa will draw Daddy a picture too. Now c'mon," he exclaimed, picking up the small boy. "I've gotten all our stuff in the car already. Did you go to the bathroom like I asked?" The five year old just nodded, placing his hands behind Blaine's neck.

Blaine and Toronto walked out to the car, the former setting the latter down to open the door for him. "Papa," Toronto started as Blaine buckled him in, "What's that?" he asked, gesturing to the plastic bag covered clothes hanging on the opposite window.

"Papa's clothes he needs when he's with his friends," Blaine answered. Toronto continued to look confused. "Like, play clothes?" Blaine chuckled at the child-like analogy, ruffling his son's dark hair, "Yes, like play clothes." Toronto, looking satisfied, leaned back into his seat and proceeded to smooth out his hair. Blaine just chuckled again, closing the door and walking around the car to the driver's seat.

The contents beneath the plastic bag were in fact his old Dalton uniform. As they were a show choir, singing would undoubtedly be included in the day's events, and Wes had, who was of course coordinating the reunion, asked them to bring their uniforms again. Most of the guys' complied, half because the uniforms were still easily accessible (they had costed too much money to simply throw away after graduation), and half because after all these years, many were still terrified of Wes's wrath when he didn't get his way.

The car ride was mostly silent, offset only by the low volume of the radio and Toronto's chattering of the events outside the window, at least until the small boy fell asleep. Blaine smiled at his son in the review mirror, remembering the day that he and Kurt decided on children.

"_Blaine, can you come here please?" he heard his husband call from the living room, where Blaine had left him and Rachel to catch up as she stopped by for a visit._

"_Yeah sure!" he said, taking off his glasses and leaving them on top of the papers he was grading. He walked into the room to find a half- shocked Kurt and an incredibly hopeful, yet concerned Rachel. "What's up?" he asked, sitting next to Kurt on the loveseat._

"_Blaine. Rachel just told me that-, "His husband spoke in a shocked whisper, the sentence breaking as if he was trying to cry. Kurt swallowed and tried again, "that she'd heard that we were thinking about kids and that she'd be willing," he took a deep breath, "to be a surrogate for us." Blaine felt his eyes widen in disbelief, eyes leaving Kurt's face to look at Rachel, who was still sitting here with a hopeful smile._

"_I've gotten it all checked out with the doctor. I'm in perfect shape, and I've just finished the show, so I've been thinking about taking a year off before going back to Broadway," she explained softly. College had been good for Rachel; she had really mellowed out. _

_Blaine felt tears well up in his eyes; he looked over at Kurt and saw his eyes shining with unshed tears as well. "Are you sure?" he asked roughly, clasping Kurt's hands tightly. "It'll be a lot of work, and for a long time too. I don't want you to regret this, and you know we won't say no." He let out a half- hearted laugh._

_Rachel just smiled. "I'm the product of a surrogate as well, so I went and talked to the dads and mom about it, and looked up a lot of articles about it. I know all of the risks, and the doctors said I'm in fine condition to, if it's alright with you." Blaine heard Kurt let out a choked sob, and felt tears slide down his cheeks as well before nodding vigorously. He kissed Kurt quickly, whispering in his ear, "We're going to be parents, Kurt. _Parents_." Both of them laughed and wiped their eyes, before getting up to embrace Rachel, who had also let a few happy tears fall as well._

"_Oh my god, Rachel," Kurt said, voice wavering, "How will we ever thank you?" Rachel laughed and said, "Well, I expect full room and board; after all, I live in an apartment by myself, I think it'd be easier here. And some help, especially in the later months." She hugged them back each tightly, before stepping back and shaking her head. "No, seriously. I don't expect anything. Think of it as an apology for all the crap I put you through in high school."_

"_But Rachel," Blaine said, "You're right. It'd be easier if you just stayed here. We do have the space, and I don't want you by yourself while you're pregnant." Rachel shrugged, "Okay! I won't say no to free rent!" All three of them laughed before Blaine went to hug Kurt again, and he heard Rachel mutter something about calling the doctor's office to arrange an appointment, leaving the two of them alone. "Parents, Kurt," he whispered again, leaning his forehead against his husband and kissing him again._

_They had agreed to let Blaine be the sperm donor, mainly because Kurt really wanted a Eurasian child, and Blaine couldn't say no._

_After nine months, a fair bit of hand squeezing and death threats directed from Rachel to Blaine, Toronto Hummel- Anderson was born on March 23__rd__, perfectly healthy at 7.6 pounds. An exhausted- looking Rachel panted; staring at the ceiling, while Kurt and Blaine whispered their thanks and encouraging phrases from the bedside. A nurse walked in holding a blue bundle, placing it in Rachel's arms, before softly saying, "Congratulations," and leaving the room. Rachel looked down, eyes lighting up as she smiled and cooed at the bundle. She held it a few seconds more, whispering nonsensical things at the baby, then handed off to Kurt, whose eyes immediately welled up with tears as he did the same. Blaine looked on, crying silently as he hugged Kurt and stared down at his son._

Blaine smiled at the memory, starting when he felt himself pulling onto the off-ramp and exiting the freeway. He reached back and began to gently pat Toronto's knee, softly urging the boy to wake up. "Hey buddy," he said, "We're almost there. Don't sleep now, okay?" Toronto nodded, rubbing his eyes and looking out the window dazedly.

By the time Blaine pulled up to the parking lot of the hotel building where the reunion was booked, Toronto was fully awake again, talkative and smiling. He held onto Blaine's hand as Blaine ducked into the car to take the plastic bag off of the hanger.

He had figured it would be easier to change before going in, so he had worn the white button-down and the pants before leaving. Blaine slipped the blazer onto his shoulders, immediately feeling like he was in high school all over again. He let go of Toronto's hands only to tie the tie, before picking up the little boy and walking toward the building.

He found the room easily, entering to hear laughter and chattering. He located Wes and David with a few of the other boys, lounging around on couches. Blaine shook his head ruefully. Leave it to Wes to find a venue with a room near identical to that of the Dalton choir room. He walked up to them, "Hey guys," he said, setting Toronto on the ground, "Hope you don't mind I brought Toronto along. Kurt had a thing with some of the McKinley girls." Toronto smiled brightly, waving and immediately walking over and sitting next to Wes on the couch.

"Of course not," Wes said, "Toronto's like an honorary Warbler." He ruffled Toronto's hair, which earned a pout from said boy as he reached up to fix it. Wes and the other guys chuckled. "He's definitely your guy's son, for sure. Most five year olds don't dress that well and don't mind if their hair gets messed up," David said, chuckling at the end of the statement. Blaine rolled his eyes as he perched on a couch end, turning and starting up a conversation with Nick, as Wes and David kept Toronto entertained.

A few embarrassing stories and impromptu performances later, Wes walked up to Blaine, who was having a conversation with Jeff. "Hey man," he said, patting Blaine's shoulder. "Oh, hey! Something wrong?" Blaine asked, slightly concerned and looking for David and Toronto. "No, nothing's wrong," Wes, said. "David just wanted me to tell you that he took Toronto to the bathroom. He didn't want you getting worried or anything. Also, we're thinking about wrapping up soon; some of the guys have long drives."

Blaine nodded, turning back to Jeff. The two chatted a little more, before the door to the room opened and Blaine said his goodbyes, walking toward David to check on his son.

He was certainly surprised when he reached them. Next to an extremely proud looking Wes and David was an extremely happy Toronto, dressed in his own miniature Dalton Academy uniform. He had on a navy blue blazer with the red Dalton logo on it, grey slacks, and a blue and red-stripped tie that was much too long for him. Blaine laughed as he approached, crouching down so he was eye- level with Toronto, "Well, what do we have here?"

Toronto waved, "Hi, Papa! 'Wook at what Uncle David and Uncle Wes gave me! I 'wook like you!" he exclaimed happily. Blaine smiled and laughed again, "I can see that!" He looked up at his two friends, "Where'd you two manage to find a Dalton uniform for kids?" Wes and David just shrugged. "We have our ways. Mainly Wes's mom is killer with a sewing machine for the blazer. We just got lucky with everything else," David answered.

Blaine shook his head, turning his attention back to his son, who was fiddling with the tie. He smoothed the shoulders, smirking at the boy and winking, "You look real sharp squirt; I'll give you that. You'll have girls chasing after you when you're older." Toronto wrinkled his nose at the mention of girls, "Eww," he said, "Girls have cooties." He pouted as Blaine laughed and picked him up. He asked Wes, "What did you guys do with his other clothes? I hope you hanged them. You know Kurt will pitch a fit if you wrinkle that shirt." Wes sighed and dangled a hanger in front of him, "Believe me, we _know_." He carefully laid the hanger out on one arm of a couch.

Wes straightened up and called out, "C'mon you guys. One last performance before we all leave. You guys all remember your parts in for 'Misery'?" He question was met with groans and statements of, "Of _course_ we do. You made us practice it so much." Wes mock-glared at them all, "Yeah, but it looked great, so it was well- worth it all. C'mon, one last time." Everyone stood up and spread out, and Blaine sat Toronto down on one of the chairs in the room.

As soon as they finished and began saying their goodbyes, Blaine walked over to Toronto. "So how'd you like the performance?" he asked. Toronto just smiled and flung his arms open, "I 'wuved it!" he exclaimed. Blaine picked him up, "I'm glad. Now c'mon, we're gonna take a group photo, and since you're an Honorary Warbler, you have to be in it, too. Plus, you've got the blazer and everything. Then we have to go home and finish that drawing for Daddy."

Kurt, who was just getting to his car after spending most of the day with Mercedes and Rachel, felt his phone vibrate, alerting him he had gotten a text. He smiled when he saw it was from Blaine and opened it to a picture. He laughed when he saw that it was his husband and son, sitting on the couch wearing identical uniforms and each holding a sign that read, "I love you!"


End file.
